Shattered Hearts
by clairexxxbookworm
Summary: Thomas heart had been crush. He wished it hadn't, but it felt like the words were like a knife stabbing him to death. He never ever wanted to kill his one true love.


I never felt this before, I never knew that pain could be this horrible before. My heart broke into millions on pieces. I can't believe he wanted me to do it. He wanted me to kill me. His words felt like cuts from a knife going all around my body I never felt this much pain.

"Thomas, you promised me. You promised me that you would do this,"Newt said swallowing was in pain too, and sadness.I could feel the gun in my fingers. I did this, I would never _ever _be happy again.

"Newt. . .what your asking me is-" I said swallowing hardly.

"You said that you will do this for me," He said harshly. "I gave you the note. I trusted , I'm sorry, but I need you to do this to me."

"I can't,"Thomas wanted to grab him and pull him to the van in the W.I.C.K.E.D headquarters, but he was frozen between his friendship and a bullet. "Newt, I can help you. Please, I'll try to do something. I-"

"Thomas, look at me for a second. I'm a bloody crank! I'm a animal! A _savage_! Soon I'm not Newt anymore. I can feel every part of my body being torn away from me. We can stop this if you can just kill me. Please, Tommy."

"Newt. . .I. . .I can't," Thomas said weakly and hurt. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Dammit Tommy!" He yelled, cutting him began pouring out of his eyes. "I'm doing this for _you.I'm_ going to lose myself for _you_.I'm dying to save your life.I going to lose myself for good."

"Newt. . . ."

"Thomas, kill me! What are you waiting for!"

"I. . ."

"Tommy!"

"I-I. . ."

"Kill me!"

"No I. . ."

"Do it! Kill me!" He pulled Thomas' hand to his head with his pistol on Newt's forehead.

Thomas' throat closed up, with tears in his pulled the gun down from Newt's forehead. "No. .I can't Newt."

"Why?" He asked. "Why can't you do this for me."

Thomas stared at Newt, at his with a burst a strength he pulled him towards him and they both fell to the was on top of him. They were frozen there on the ground. They stared at each other and they were just staring at each each others there Thomas rapped his arms around Newt's body and put his mouth was on his.

Newt was shocked. His eyes were wide open, then Thomas stroked his thumb over Newt's neck and Newt melted into kissed him back and cupped one hand around Thomas' neck and the other one was in Thomas' dark . . .it's just Newt's lips on his, so soft, warm and sweet. He tasted like sweet Adam's apples and honey, and passion. Thomas let out a tiny sound of pleasure from the back of his throat. They were kissing desperately, drunkenly. Even though this was the last kiss that they would have.

Thomas pulled back, he then whispered brokenly. "I can't do it. . . . because I love you."

"No. . . don't love me 't make this worse for the both of us," Newt said sadly.

"But I do Newt," Thomas said. Thomas cupped Newt's face."I loved you ever since a first saw your sandy blond hair, your eyes.I always can't pretend that you feel nothing about me too."

Thomas placed a loving kiss on Newt's nose down to his wimpered in defeat.

"So what do you want me to do Tommy." he said took Newt's hands.

"Come with please come with me," Thomas said. "I'll try to do something.I'll do anything to help please don't let me do this to you.I don't want you to leave me forever. Please."

"Tommy. . ." Newt choked. "I'm a monster. If I come with you, I'm afraid I might hurt I hurt you, I'll never ever forgive myself. I'm so sorry Tommy."

"Newt. . . ." Thomas was so much pain in much chest acked with tears. "Newt I will do anything for just please don't let me do this."

"This is what I want," Newt whispered. Newt picked up the gun that Thomas dropped and placed it in Thomas' hands.

Thomas looked at the gun in his grasp, then looked at Newt's pleading face. He tighted his grip and steeled a sob tore from his throat. "Oh, Newt, please," He cried, bringing on hand to his mouth as tears ran down his eyes. " Oh, God, It hurts, please, Newt, please, please, don't make me do this to you. I never wanted it to. Please."

Newt brushed the tears from Thomas' cheeks with his thumbs, cooling smoothing, hushed words. "Shhhh, Tommy, it's okay," he breathed. "Baby, baby, it's is what I want I sware. It's okay." He puts his hands on Thomas' face. "Please,Tommy. Please."

Thomas looked into Newt's eyes. They were like dark blue gems were so beautiful, so soft.

"Okay." Thomas said heartbrokenly, still crying.

Newt kissed him for his last made it longer, more loving. Thomas slid his arms around Newt's never wanted to let kiss was more rich more 's lips were so sweet, soft and smooth. Newt slid his hands through Thomas' hair and then pulled away. He held Thomas' hands.

"I never wanted to hurt you Tommy. But this is want I want to die protect you," Newt said sadly with small tears coming from his eyes. He kissed Thomas' head slightly. Then he let go of Thomas' hands and backed away from Thomas'.Thomas raised the gun.

Newt closed his eyes. " I love you, Tommy."

Thomas pulled the trigger.

Newt fell.

Thomas' heart broke into a thousand pieces.


End file.
